Currently, consumer users of email, e-commerce sites and databases as well as brand owners lack tools to efficiently and conveniently manage their account information. Specifically, these users lack ability to easily, equitably and anonymously/generically share their information and access each other's anonymous/generic information. Sharing data across these users may help all of the users supplement their own proprietary (non-generic) information in order to facilitate better delivery of meaningful and personalized content and for other various marketing and advertising uses.
What is needed are enhanced and flexible tools to enable users such as the above to share non-proprietary data in a substantially fair manner.